Aloha
by Lee Ha
Summary: - Tu me fais confiance? - Je n'ai jamais surfé... - tu vas voir c'est comme faire l'amour à l'océan. - Ça non plus je les jamais fais... - Je vais remédier à ça alors.- Après le décès de sa mère et la rupture avec son ex petit copain comment Stilles va réagir devant l'objet de son fantasme? [Derek x Stiles] OCC/UA
1. Prologue

**Auteur**: Lee Ha

**Genre**: Romance/Humour /OCC/UA

**Disclamair**: L'histoire est à moi non les personnages.

**Note**: Cela fait longtemps que je pensais faire une fanficiton sur le thème plage/surf donc je me suis enfin décidé et la voilà! l'univers est totalement autre alors il n'y aura pas de surnaturel juste mon histoire et les personnages de Teen Wolf. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera car je veux bien m'avancer avant de toutes les poster! Laisser beaucoup de coms sa me fait toujours plaisir! haha!

* * *

**Musique:**

J'ai fais une playliste des chansons que j'utilise dans cette fanfiction voilà le lien! juste enlever les espaces non les **/** et ajouter le **point com** car je n'y arrive pas.

**8tracks** POINT COM** / miaaky / fanfiction-x-aloha**

* * *

**Aloha**

J'ai perdu ma mère il y a de cela bientôt trois mois et je ne m'en remets pas du tout. Un bête accident de voiture. Mon père essaye du mieux qu'il peut lui aussi de son côté de se changer les idées et c'est justement pour ça que je ne le vois plus. En tant que shérif il a sûrement beaucoup de travail mais cela fait bientôt cinq jours que je suis seul dans notre grande et très vide maison.

Nous vivons dans un petit compté en Californie. Beacon Hill n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus joyeux et festif comme endroit où vivre mais en même temps je ne connais pas autre chose. Au lycée je n'étais pas très social, ce dois être à cause de mon sarcasme enfin c'est ce que je veux croire. Ma seule amie est dans un pensionnat à l'autre extrémité de la ville alors je vous laisse imaginer comment c'est facile de se voir. Lydia est une jeune femme extraordinaire. Je dirais même que c'est la meilleure. Elle m'a soutenu lors du décès de ma mère et elle vient régulièrement me faire à manger car selon elle des pâtes au beurre n'est pas un dîner complet.

-« Stiles?...Stiles... STILES!?»

Je me retourne en sursaut vers mon amie. Elle me regarde de ces grands yeux verts.

-« Stiles tu m'écoutes oui?»

-« Euh oui désoler j'étais partie dans mes pensées...»

-« Oui bon, ce que je disais c'est que mes parents ont décidé de rester ici cet été donc par se fait la villa à Hawaï est libre. »

-« Bon bah tu me rapporteras un ukulélé j'ai toujours voulu jouer The lion sleep tonight»

-« Si tu me laisserais parler tu serais que tu es du voyage. Ça ne pose aucun problème a mes parents alors je t'en prie ne me laisse pas y aller seul! Le billet t'attend et puis ça te changerais les idées... »

Hawaï...Devrais-je y aller? Je veux dire je ne suis jamais sortie d'ici, Je ne suis pas fan de la plage ni des noix de coco...mais tout ici me rappelle ma mère...mon père ne remarquera même pas si je part ou non...de toute façon je suis majeur alors il n'a pas son mot a dire...Donc Stiles feras-tu partie du voyage?

-« c'est d'accord Lydia ça ne peut que me faire du bien j'imagine...»


	2. Kahului

**Auteur **: Lee Ha

**Genre** : Romance/Humour/OCC/UA

**Disclamair **: L'histoire est à moi, non les personnages.

* * *

**Musique:**

J'ai fais une playliste des chansons que j'utilise dans cette fanfiction voilà le lien! juste enlever les espaces non les **/** et ajouter le **point com** car je n'y arrive pas.

**8tracks** POINT COM** / miaaky / fanfiction-x-aloha**

* * *

**Review **:

**Yumi-elfeuw : **

Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!

**Lora : **

J'espère que tu vas autant aimer la suite! Merci.

**DianeMoon : **

Oui Aloha c'est vraiment inspirant! Ça exprime tellement de choses je ne pouvais pas nommer cette fanfiction autrement! Haha Sérieusement «faire l'amour à l'océan» je dois avouer que je suis moi aussi fière d'avoir écris sa! Pourtant ça m'es venue comme ça Pouf! Je suis bien heureuse de t'avoir fais rire! C'était mon but! J'apprécie beaucoup t'as review et ne te gène pas pour m'en faire des aussi détailler c'est des reviews comme ça qui me motive à continuer!

* * *

**ALOHA**

Vous savez les images dans les magazines de voyage ou l'océan est turquoise? Bien sur que vous le savez. Même si nous crions au montage a chaque jolie image la je dois vous avouer que cette fois-ci ils n'ont absolument pas toucher à la photo! Woah. Je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi beau! Depuis l'accord passé entre moi et Lydia, cinq jours ce sont écouler. Mon père n'a pas montré un signe de refus. Lui aussi doit penser que cela me ferait du bien.

La villa des parents de Lydia n'est pas sur l'île d'Hawaï. En fait nous sommes sur Maui la deuxième plus grande île de l'archipel. Une superficie de 1883 km². Il y a deux volcans mais chacun est à l'extrémité l'un de l'autre, à croire qu'ils se font la gueule! Enfin bref, Nous amorçons notre décente vers l'aéroport de Kahului. Je ne peux décrocher mon regard du magnifique décor.

-« Tu va voir Stiles, c'est trois mois vont être génial!»

-« Je suis déjà comblé!»

Elle me prend la main affectueusement puis me laisse contempler le paysage. Je n'en reviens pas que je vais vivre ici pour trois mois. Après avoir tout terminé à la douane et avoir récupéré nos valises je suit Lydia qui connaît beaucoup plus que moi la région. À peine sortie que je vois mon amie sauter dans les bras d'une femme d'origine clairement hawaïenne. Je m'approche doucement d'elles.

-« Mademoiselle Lydia être vous belle!»

-« Hahah merci Nini!»

La vieille femme tourne son regard charbonneux vers moi. Je vois tout de suite qu'elle ne parle pas très bien anglais .

-« Mademoiselle Lydia est-ce copain vous?»

-« Oh, non non. C'est mon ami. Il vient passer l'été avec nous!»

Nini s'approche de moi avant de me serrer fortement dans ses généreux bras. Je m'étouffe presque dans son immense poitrine.

-« Aloha!»

-« A-aah-loha»

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Lydia me souris avant de demande si ses parents avaient appelé.

-« Oh oui mademoiselle Lydia. Parent vous appeler! Dire Nini occuper de vous! »

-« Parfait! J'ai envie d'aller à la plage donc dépêchons-nous de nous installer!»

-« Oui, suivre moi!»

Je pris ma valise et suivis les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à une voiture garée non loin. Nous mettons nos affaires dans le coffre et embarquons. C'est Nini qui conduit. Même si elle semble compétente pour s'occuper d'une maison laissez-moi douter pour la conduite.

Après une vingtaine de minutes nous arrivons à un portail en fer que nous empruntons. La villa des parents de Lydia n'est pas très loin de la mer. Nous devons passer par un petit chemin caché entre deux maisons pour se rendre à la demeure Martin. Une fois la voiture arrêtée je constate la vue.

Du bleu à perte de vue. Aucun cri d'enfants, la paix. Je crois que je vais me plaire ici. Lydia me prend la main et me tire à sa suite vers l'intérieur de la maison. Tout est lumineux et la grande baie vitrée ouverte apporte la fraîcheur de la mer à l'intérieur. Mon amie me fait rapidement le tour. Heureusement pour moi la maison n'est pas aussi grande que la demeure familiale Martin. Lydia m'explique que «Nini» habite dans la maison d'amis donc elle ne serait pas dans nos pattes excepter pour entretenir la maison et préparer les repas.

-« Je vais prendre la chambre des maîtres tu n'as qu'à prendre une des deux restantes! »

Je la regarde ouvrir deux portes doubles. Bon là quel vais-je choisir? Je rentre dans la première porte à ma gauche. Un lit Queen est contre le mur du fond. Deux penderies encastrées et une fenêtre entre celle-ci les sépares.

Je ressors aussitôt pour aller dans l'autre. Je n'y reste pas très longtemps. Pourtant elle offre les mêmes commodités que l'autre mais je ne sais pas... Je prend donc mes valises et entreprend de m'installer dans la première chambre. Après avoir rangé tous mes vêtements je prend le cadres photo de ma mère et moi et le pose sur la table de nuit. Dieu qu'elle me manque.

Je dois me changer les idées. Je me lève prend ma guitare et sort de ma chambre. À peine sortie que je tombe sur Lydia. Elle me sourit. Elle s'est changé pour un bikini à frange corail et un paréo jaune.

-« Tu viens avec moi sur la plage?»

-« Euh...oui, mais je comptais jouer un peu pour me détendre.»

-« Tu peux jouer sur la plage de toute façon je vais sur celle en avant de la maison. Elle est Semi priver! »

J'accepte et elle me sourit mais avant que nous commençons à avancer elle me fait la remarque comme quoi je suis toujours en jeans et t-shirt. Elle me prend mon étui à guitare puis me dit d'aller me changer, qu'elle va m'attendre sur place. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre et me change pour un short de bain rouge ligné blanc. J'enfile un large débardeur blanc avec une poche à droite rouge et sort finalement de la villa pour retrouver mon amie sur la plage.

-« Ouah! Tu peux être sacrément beau habiller comme ça!»

-« Insinue-tu que je suis moche habituellement?»

-« Oh non, simplement que la je vois l'homme en toi! Je suis si fière de ce que tu es devenue.»

Elle fit mine de pleurer avant de rire. Là je vous vois vous demander pourquoi il ne c'est rien passer entre elle et moi. Tout simplement car je ne joue pas du même côté de la rive. Depuis que j'ai quinze ans que je le sais. Les femmes ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les copains de Lydia mais ça elle ne le sait pas.

J'installe ma serviette de plage à côté de celle de mon amie puis retire mon débardeur. Je ne vais quand même pas bronzé avec ça. Tandis que Lydia se badigeonne de crème solaire je fais quelques accords sur ma guitare et la met à niveau.

Je commence à gratter les cordes, jouent quelques notes puis tout s'enchaîne. Lydia reconnue mon morceau et ce met chanter avec moi. Ils nous arrivaient de faire quelques sessions comme ça dans le temps. Je sais qu'elle allait reconnaître No Interruption d'Hoodie Allen. C'est elle qui me la fait connaître. Nous chantons en concerts profitant de la vue magnifique et due fais que personne n'est présent sur la plage avec nous.

Nous sommes restés sur la plage jusqu'à ce que Nini vienne nous chercher pour le dîner. Une fois attablé je savoure ma brochette de poulet. Cette vieille femme sait cuisinier oh Dieu que oui!

-« Prévue quoi ce soir mademoiselle Lydia?»

-« Oh...euh j'avais pensé aller en ville montré à Stilles les environs »

-« Oh bonne idée très bonne idée!»

Une fois le repas terminé je fis mine de ramasser la table mais à peine ais-je pris une assiette que Nini me congédie illico. Je laisse donc la ménagère ramasser et vais rejoindre Lydia dans la cour arrière où elle mange son bol de fruits.

-« Tu en veux?»

-« Euh oui merci.»

Elle me tend le plat et je prend un morceau d'ananas. Peu de temps après ma chère amie me laisse seul dans le cours prétexte aller se changer pour la balade en ville. Elle revient habiller d'une maxi dress blanche à dentelle sans bretelle. Le haut est à volant et elle a serti sa taille d'une grande ceinture tresser en cuir brun. Elle laisse ces cheveux détachés.

-« Ouah! Tu peux être sacrément belle habiller comme ça!»

-« Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...»

-« Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui la dis»

-« Haaa je me disais aussi qu'un aussi beau compliment ne pouvait venir que de ma bouche»

-« Modestie va»

-« Haha! Prêt?»

Je lui fis signe que oui. Je ne me suis pas vraiment changé depuis la plage, en fait j'ai simplement enfiler un sweat-shirt sans manche blanc à écriteaux noir par déçu mon débardeur blanc. Nous sortons de la villa et marchons dans l'allée située entre deux autres terrain. Une grande passade de bois décoloré par le soleil nous sépares des voisins. Le domaine Martin est situé en fonds de deux terrains.

Après une quinzaine de minutes nous entrons dans le centre-ville de Kahului. Enfin centre-ville est un grand mot. Je dirais plus que cela s'apparente à une rue commerciale.

-« Oh mon Dieu! Il existe encore!»

Je me tourne vers mon amie qui regarde une bâtisse au loin. Je me demande ce que c'est. Lydia m'empoigne la main et me tire a sa suite au travers les gens présent sur la promenade. Une fois devant l'édifice je peux y lire Ka Pua. Je ne connais rien en langue hawaïenne mais à attendre la musique qu'il en sort c'est probablement un pub.

-« Ka Pua?»

-« Oui! L'année passée j'y ai presque passé mon été! Mais ça n'allait pas très bien et il risquait de fermer! Comme je suis contente qu'il soit encore ouvert! Il a des tonnes de gens en plus! Aller vient!»

Je me fais donc tirer à l'intérieur. Il a évidemment beaucoup de gens mais heureusement ce n'est pas aussi plein que les boîtes de nuit en Californie. Je vois bien que Lydia cherche quelques choses car elle n'arrête pas de se promener entre les gens.

-« Lydia?»

Je me retourne aussitôt vers la voix et ce fut le cri. Vous savez ce cri mélangeant ultrason de dauphin et estrogène? Oui vous savez de quoi je parle.

-« Oh mon Dieu Allison.»

Je regard les deux jeunes femmes ce serrer dans les bras ne comprenant pas qui est quoi.

-« Tu es revenue?! Depuis quand? »

-« Aujourd'hui même!»

-« Pour combien de temps cette fois si!?»

Je regard mon amie sourire avant de lever trois doigts. Le sourire qu'elles s'échangent ne signifie rien de bon. Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude je me fais dévisager par la jeune brunette.

-« C'est ton copain? Mignon! Mais je crois pas qu'Aiden va apprécier enfin ça fait un an maintenant il doit s'en avoir remis. Je crois...»

-« Oh non ce n'est pas du tout mon copain! C'est le garçon dont je vous parlais! Stille»

Elle a parlé de moi? En bien j'espère...

-« Oh oui je m'en rappelle! Enchanté Stilles je suis Allison Argent!»

Elle me tend la main et je la lui sers avant de me présenter à mon tour. Allison regard rapidement sa montre.

-« je suis désolé mais je dois continuer mon quart de travail! Je terminer dans une heure et demi si vous le désirez il y a une petite fête chez Scott vers dix heures! Vous n'avez qu'à venir! En fait vous devez venir! Ouais vous allez venir! Les autres vont être si contents de te voir Lydia! Je vais appeler Scott pour l'informer!»

Je remarque justement sa tenue et le plateau sous son bras. Lydia me regard avant d'accepter. Allison nous dit venir nous chercher vers neuf heures et demie à la villa. Mon amie me dis qu'on découvrira la ville plus tard et qu'elle doit absolument se changer et se préparer. Nous rentrons donc. Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche et me changer aussi.

j'opte pour un t-shirt gris foncé et un jean noir. Je peigne mes cheveux comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire vers le haut et une fois prêt je vais frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lydia. Elle me crie de rentrée.

J'entre et la trouve en sous-vêtements et à moitie préparer.

-« Tu compte pas y aller comme ça j'espère?»

Entre Lydia et moi il y a cette intimité qui fait que je peux la voir à moitié nue et cela ne me dérange pas. Le fait que je sois gay aide beaucoup me direz-vous et vous avez raison. Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par des seins autant beaux soit-il.

-« Bien sur que non! Je sais juste pas quoi mettre...»

Je m'approche de son lit et regard les vêtements étaler. Je remarque un ensemble.

-« Mets celui-là. »

Elle regard mon choix avant d'accepter. Elle enfile donc le short taille haute fleurie noir, rose, bleu et jaune avant de passer un haut blanc sans manche qu'elle entre dans le pantalon. Elle prend une paire de talons compenser s'enroulant autour de la cheville et quelques bijoux. Je regard l'heure sur mon téléphone et constate qu'Allison doit être déjà la depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Nous informons Nini de notre sortie et sortons de la villa. Lydia entre à l'avant de la voiture tandis que moi je m'assoie à l'arrière.

-« Salut! Ouha j'adore ton short Lydia! Il n'a pas de boutiques qui vend sa ici...triste vie! Scott est super content de te revoir! Et les autres aussi bien sur!»

Elle démarre sa voiture avant de monter le volume du système de son d'ou une musique de club en jaillit. Il fait nuit donc je ne peux remarquer le chemin que nous prenons mais ce que je sais c'est que nous longeons la mer. Après une vingtaine de minutes nous tournons dans une rue en pente qui nous amenae à une maison sur la plage. Elle est isolée ce qui en sois est géniale vue le nombre du monde que je vois dans la maison et à l'extérieur. Allison coupe son moteur et la musique par ce fait. Je peux enfin m'entendre penser.

-« Ouais il y a un peu beaucoup de monde. Scott a vu grand vue que ses parents sont partie pour une semaine! Vous ne pouviez pas plus bien tomber!»

Nous sortons de l'automobile et là je crains vraiment pour mes oreilles. nous sommes à peut-être trente pieds de la maison et la musique nous parviens déjà clairement. Cela ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis ici et je sors déjà de ma zone de confort. Essayons de bien faire les choses ici.

A Suivre...


	3. Maui

******Auteur****:** Lee Ha

******Genre****:** Romance/Humour/OCC/UA

******Disclamair****:** L'histoire est à moi, non les personnages.

* * *

******Musique:**

J'ai fais une playliste des chansons que j'utilise dans cette fanfiction voilà le lien! juste enlever les espaces non les **/ **et ajouter le **point com **car je n'y arrive pas.

**8tracks **POINT COM **/ miaaky / fanfiction-x-aloha**

* * *

******Review****:**

**yumi-elfeuw:**

Haha, voilà la suite! Il s'y passe encore beaucoup de choses malheureusement mais tout devrais arriver sous peu je crois! Haha merci pour t'as review!

**Lora:**

Merci beaucoup. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de rendre le tout le plus facile à imaginer.

**Wendy05:**

Voilà la suite! Merci pour t'as review!

* * *

Nous sortons de l'automobile et là je crains vraiment pour mes oreilles. nous sommes à peut-être trente pieds de la maison et la musique nous parviens déjà clairement. Cela ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis ici et je sors déjà de ma zone de confort. Essayons de bien faire les choses ici.

Nous avançons vers la maison. Allison nous explique que Scott a demandé à un de ses amis de faire le DJ et de ne pas nous inquiéter pour l'alcool, que tout est offert par la maison. Même si l'on me paye je ne crois pas avoir envie de boire.

Une fois à l'intérieur je me rend compte que Lydia et Allison ont disparu. Génial. Je commence donc à essayer de me retrouver au travers de tous ces gens. Des lumières et des enceintes sont disposées un peu partout dans ce que je crois être un salon. Le stroboscope ne m'aide vraiment pas à trouver mon amie. Heureusement je réussis à sortir de la pièce et me rendre à la cuisine ou le nombre de personnes à largement diminuer. Malheureusement je n'ai ni vu Lydia ni Allison. Je soupire et prends mon téléphone pour essayer de rejoindre la disparue.

-« Tu me sembles perdu?»

Je me retourne vers la voix. Un jeune homme me regarde. Il est contre l'îlot central de la cuisine tandis que moi je suis de l'autre côté. Il me sourit.

-« Alors?»

-« Euh ouais... Je cherchais mon amie.»

-« Ha oui? Elle se nomme comment?»

-« Je ne crois pas que tu dois la connaître mais elle était avec Allison... Argent je crois»

Je vois son visage changer après avoir prononcé le nom de la jeune femme. Il contourne le meuble puis vient ce placer à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je recule donc car même s'il est assez canon je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi proche d'inconnue.

-« Bien sur que je connais Allison. Suit moi je sais exactement où elle est.»

Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée mais en même temps je suis pas plus avancer. Nous sortons de la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon. J'ai de la difficulté à le suivre mais j'y arrive. Il m'attend avant de sortir dehors vers une cours priver. J'y vois une piscine remplie de personne, un jacuzzi mais aucun signe de Lydia. Tandis que je parcoure la cour des yeux je tombe finalement sur mon amie. Elle est au fond du jardin avec d'autres personnes. J'entreprends donc de la rejoindre. Je laisse l'inconnue sur place et avance vers elle. Une fois à sa auteure je pose une main sur sa hanche pour lui faire savoir que je suis là. Elle se retourne vers moi en sursaut.

-« Stilles! Oh mon Dieu! J'allais justement partir se chercher! Allison a foncé droit ici et j'ai essayé de te crier de suivre mais tu devais rien entendre! Je suis tellement désolé.»

-« Hey Martin! Tu m'avais pas dit que ton copain était ici»

Je regard la personne qui vient de parler et reste perplexe. C'est l'inconnue de la cuisine. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il m'a suivi.

-« Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas mon copain Aiden! C'est mon ami Stilles »

Ah c'est donc lui le fameux Aiden. Je me souviens de l'état de ma Lydia lorsqu'elle est revenue d'ici l'année passer. Elle a tellement pleuré dans mes bras. Pauvre chérie. Ils s'étaient fréquenté durant tout l'été mais ne pouvaient se voir alors ils ont rompu.

-« Salut moi c'est Scott»

Je dérive mon regard d'Aiden pour regarder la main tendu devant moi. Je sers la main de ce Scott avant de me présenter à mon tour.

-« Stille»

-« Enchanter! J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici!»

-« Euh merci»

Après cet échange avec le propriétaire des lieux, les autres personnes présentes en firent de même. J'ai donc reçut la bienvenue de Scott, Isaac, Aiden et Allison. D'ailleurs cette dernière m'invite à m' prends donc place à la droite de celle-ci, sur un fauteuil en rotin. Lydia vient se mettre sur moi sous le regard noir d'Aiden.

-« Juste des amis hun?...»

Je sens mon amie se raidir au propose du jeune homme.

-« Oui juste mais. Tu as un problème avec ça peut être?»

-« Quelqu'un veulent quelques choses à boire?»

Je regard Allison ce lever.

-« Je viens avec toi.»

Je ne sait pas pourquoi je me suis proposé mais autant y aller. Je pousse gentiment Lydia pour qu'elle se lève de sur moi et rejoins Allison qui m'attend. Nous allons jusqu'à une table remplis de bouteille en tous genres. Elle ouvre une glacière et en sorti un paquet de six bières.

-« Hey Ali, tu peux me passer deux canettes.»

Je regard vers où cette voix provient. Je reste sans voix. Il a devant moi le plus beau des hommes que j'ai vu. Je ne peux détourner mon regard de ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il est torse nu et je vois ses muscles parfaitement dessiner.

-« Hey Derek! Tu es venue! Je croyais que tu revenais pas avant lundi!»

-« Ouais je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas.»

-« J'espère que tu as bien surfé au moins!»

-« Oh oui bien sur les vagues ne sont pas aussi impressionnante qu'a Jaws mais c'était fantastique!»

-« Tant mieux alors! Tien voilà tes bières. Tu viendras nous faire un coucou si ça te chante!»

-« Pas de trouble!»

Je le regard partir sans oublier de jeter un petit regard sur ses jolies fesses parfaitement dessiner dans son short de bain.

-« Oh mon Dieu tu craques pour Derek!»

Je quitte ma contemplation pour regarder Allison les yeux écarquillés. Moi avoir craqué pour ce Derek? Pff n'importe quoi!

-« N'importe quoi!»

-« Ouais haha aller vient et prend ça.»

Nous retournons vers le groupe d'amis et la brunette s'empresse aussitôt de révéler aux autres mon supposément pencher pour le joli Dieu grec.

-« Stilles à craquer pour notre joli surfeur préférer! »

-« Quoi tu as craqué sur moi?»

-« Ferme la Scott! Je parle de Derek voyons!»

Ils s'échangent un sourire tandis que moi je dois être pivoines. Elle ne pouvait pas ce la ferme? Et puis je n'ai absolument pas craqué pour lui! Ok il est peut-être beau...bon extrêmement beau mais en rien tout ça prouve que je le veux dans mon lit!

-« Tu es gay?»

Je regard Aiden qui vient de poser cette question. Je n'ai pas peur d'afficher mon homosexualité mais je ne suis pas du genre à le dire dès les premières rencontres.

-« Et alors? Ça change de quoi? Parce que tu sais ton frère aussi est Gay Aiden.»

Lydia prit ma défense aussitôt. Je distribue les bières avant de reprendre ma place sur le fauteuil. Tout le monde regard Aiden voire ce qu'il allait répondre mais rien ne sorte de sa bouche alors nous changeons de sujet. Isaac qui est à ma droite commence une discussion avec Lydia de nouveau sur mes genoux. Moi et bien je bois tranquillement ma bière. En même temps je connais personne ici.

-« tu as un copain Stilles?»

Je regard Allison à ma gauche. Elle me sourit.

-« Euh non...»

-« Plus maintenant!»

-«Lydia!»

Je regard ma rouquine avant de froncer les sourcils. Allaient-ils tous savoir ma vie d'ici à la fin de la soirée?

-« Plus maintenant? Comment ça?»

Je n'ai pas très envie d'y penser donc je laisse sous-entendre que je ne veux pas en parler. La brunette accepter de ne pas pousser plus le sujet mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle veut absolument savoir.

Finalement ses vacances ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber. Être loin de tout me fait tellement de bien.

Ici je réussis à tout oublier. Sarcastique dis-je à moi-même...

Il doit être deux heures à présent, Allison nous dit aller nous porter car elle travaille dans six heures. Nous nous levons donc Lydia et moi et saluons les gens. Une fois rentrée Je m'assois sur un des fauteuils du salon.

-« je suis désolé pour ce que tu'as demandé Allison...et aussi pour ce que j'ai dit. C'est sortie tout seul. Je ne voulais pas mal faire en disant ça.»

-« Je sais Lydia... Simplement que c'est encore frais notre rupture...»

-« Il te texte encore?»

-« Oui... Mais je le comprends. Je suis parti si rapidement.»

-« Il te manque? Parce que tu sais que c'est un con et on ne doit pas s'ennuyer des cons!»

Me manquer? Je ne sais pas... Nous avons été ensemble presque un an... Mais me manque-t-il?

Il a été mon premier copain. C'est grâce à Lydia que je les connus. C'est son cousin après tout. Nous avons rompu lui et moi quelques semaines après que ma mère nous est quittée. Nous ne cessons de nous engueuler.

-« Je sais pas... J'ai envie de me changer les idées ici de ne plus penser à tout ça.»

-« d'accord... Oh! Aux faits je devais te demander...ce Derek il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil? Il est comment?»

Je repense aussitôt à ce fameux Derek. Oui bon c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau mais de la à dire taper dans l'œil, c'est un peu pousser.

-« Oh tu sais, Allison à vraiment exagérer. Oui je les regarder mais sans plus! Je ne vais pas commencer à me taper le premier venue surtout qu'il n'est jamais venue ni...qu'il a été le premier...ça veut veut rien dire ce que je dis la...»

-« Je te jure Stilles Stilinski que si tu te fais dépuceler par un inconnue tu vas m'entendre!»

Je vous vois venir! Pourquoi suis-je toujours puceau alors que j'ai été en couple pendant neuf mois de ma vie? Parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt ou que je ne l'étais pas avec lui ou qu'il n'a pas eu d'occasion...

-« Ha! Je suis offusqué! Je croyais que toi ma grande amie allait me comprend mais non! Ha...tu me blesses tellement là. »

-« Comme tu s con!»

Elle me pousse gentiment avant de me dire d'aller me coucher que demain nous irons à une plage publique avec la gang de ce soir.

Je me couche dans mon grand lit ma fois très moelleux. Un mouton... Deux moutons... Trois-cent -quatre-vingt-dix-neuf moutons... Je n'y arrive pas. Le sommeil ne me rend pas visite. Je prends mon portable et m'étonne d'y voir un texto de mon ex. Il a du se rend compte de me départ. Ai-je la force de le lire? Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai bien fait de le laisser mais en même temps une partie de moi est toujours attacher à lui.

**3:06 am Samedi 2 Juin 2013 HST-03:00**

**De: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

Stilles je viens d'apprendre que tu es partis avec Lydia pour trois mois.

Appel moi je t'en pris. Je veux pas que ça ce termine comme ça!

**3:29 am Samedi 2 Juin 2013 HST-03:00**

**A: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

T'en à pas marre de t'accrocher à moi comme ça? Arrête

d'essayer de me rejoindre.

**3:31 am Samedi 2 Juin 2013 HST-03:00**

**De: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

Je vais m'accrocher aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour te

ravoir.

Je ne réponds pas. Il m'exaspère tellement. Tout est de sa faute et il croit que je vais lui pardonner si rapidement? Il s'est toujours joué de mes sentiments et de ce que je pouvais resentire du moment que sa réputation elle, elle restait intacte. Que diraient les recruteurs s'il apprenait que c'est une pédale? Nous fréquentions la même école mais cela le l'empêchait pas de laisser ses amis rire de moi. Il ne me défendait jamais contre eux. Il venait chez moi en cachette pour venir panser mes blessures mais ne s'excusait pas. Je croyais qu'un jour il allait se rendre compte de ce que je subissais...mais non. Lorsque Lydia se rendit compte de ce que je vivais à l'école et que son cousin ne fessait rien pour l'en empêcher, elle est devenue hystérique. Bien sur ça n'a absolument rien changé. À mon bal de fin d'année j'ai dû inviter Lydia car bien sûr il était inconcevable que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne. À l'enterrement de ma mère il m'a simplement donné une tape dans le dos. Vous savez ce genre de tape amicale qu'on donne à un simple amis pour l'encourager avant un match? Ouais cette tape-là. Depuis cette fois-là tout à changer. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais rien avoir de plus de lui que des baisers en cachettes. Donc j'ai rompu avec lui trois semaines après. Vous savez l'expression c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur et bien il la comprit trop tard.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à fermer l'œil. Je me lève donc et prend ma guitare après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un short. Je sors de la villa et vais sur la plage. Il fait encore nuit mais la lune éclaire le sable. J'entreprends de jouer Northern Wind de City and Colour.

Je suis resté sur la plage jusqu'au lever du soleil en jouant toute sorte de chanson mélancolique. Vers les sept heures mon amie vient me rejoindre.

-« J'imagine que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour venir ici?»

-« exacte.»

-« Nini est en train de faire des crêpes, tu viens?»

Je me lève et lui prend la main. Nous mangeons nos crêpes silencieusement. Nini nous demande notre planning de la journée. Nous avons été inviter à rejoindre le groupe d'hier soir sur la plage. Après avoir fini de manger je monte à ma chambre prendre une douche. J'opte pour un short de bain bleu, noir et blanc aux arabesques Maories et à un éternel large débardeur blanc avec un immense «Chill» barrant mon torse. Je prends mon sac à dos et y glisse une serviette de plage, de la crème solaire, mon portefeuille et une casquette. Je mets mes lunettes d'aviateur sur mon nez et vais rejoindre ma rouquine à sa chambre.

Lydia a enfilé un bikini vert lime à volant jaune serin. Elle mit un short en jeans et une chemise blanche transparent.

-« Comme Ali travaille jusqu'à une heure on va y aller en voiture. Tu as le permis donc tu conduis.»

Nous saluons Nini et sortons. Lydia me dis que nous allons prendre la Jeep. Je l'aide donc à enlever le toit et la porte du véhicule.

-« Il fait assez beau aujourd'hui pour enlever les portes et le toit!»

-« Oui, la plage est loin aux faits?»

-« Bah en fait les gars veulent surfer alors on va à Ho 'okipa.»

Hawaii est connue pour ce sport. Le surf est presque une religion et il est normal que tout le monde sache à peu près en faire. Après avoir rangé les parties de la voiture non utiliser nous nous engageons vers la plage. Lydia mis un cd dans la radio et Life is a Highway en sortie. Nous chantons tout en longeant l'océan. Se rendre à Ho'okipa ne fut pas très long, une vingtaine de minutes.

Stationner, nous débarquons.

-« Lydia, Stilles!»

Nous nous retournons et vus Scott suivit d'Isaac courir vers nous une planche de surf sous le bras. Ils s'arrêtèrent à notre niveau avant de nous saluer.

-« Salut vos deux, Super journée pour faire du surf!»

Nous acquiesçons avant de se diriger vers la plage ou nous nous installons. Nos deux jeunes amis vont se jeter à l'eau pour surfer tandis que moi et Lydia nous nous couchons sur le sable. Il faut dire que nous détonons un peu niveaux bronzage ici.

-« Stille, tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos?»

Je lui prend le tube de crème solaire et entreprend d'y en étaler dans le dos. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, donc je ne sais pas si je dois lui mentionner ma conversation entre moi et son cousin. Quoique je suis venue ici pour me changer les idées et me ressourcer...

-« Lydia?»

-« Mmmh?»

-« Jackson m'as envoyez un texto hier.»

**à suivre. **


	4. Jaws

**Auteur:** Lee Ha

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/OCC/UA

**Disclamair:** L'histoire est à moi, non les personnages.

* * *

**Musique:**

J'ai fais une playliste des chansons que j'utilise dans cette fanfiction voilà le lien! juste enlever les espaces non les **/** et ajouter le **point com** car je n'y arrive pas.

8tracks **POINT COM** / miaaky / fanfiction-x-aloha

* * *

**Review:**

**Loveyaoi-15 :**

Je ne désire pas t'as mort! Mais je dois l'avouer que c'était subtile comme annonce. Certain vont aimer et d'autre pas du tout! Mais sachez que ma fanfiction est Sterek ou du moins principalement!

**Yumi-elfeuw :**

Peu vue ne veut pas dire pas vue! Merci pour t'as review!

**Pattenrond1 :**

Refroidissant? Moi je dirais bavant mais les goûst sont dans la nature! Merci pour t'as review!

**Alyssa O'brien :**

Nous ne serons pas encore ce qu'il c'est passer entre Jackson et Stiles! Soit patiente jeune padawon un jour nous allons savoir! Haha.

**Wendy05 :**

Merci à t'es correction!

**EvilAngel38 :**

Con? Mmmmh peut être que oui ou peut être que non. Mais sache que c'est souvent les cons qui attire les bonnes personnes!

**Sterek-mood :**

La voici la voilou! Merci pour ta review!

**Driamar :**

Oohh merci cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur! C'est vraiment la première fois que je tien autant à une histoire que j'écris. J'espère vraiment jamais m'en lasser! Merci pour ta review!

**Lokipower :**

Ouais le coup classique qui a un don de tout gâcher! Je sais que tu as hâte de voir les deux personnages tomber amoureux mais de la a le faire en deux chapitre c'est un peu trop. J'ai compris tard malheureusement que la clé pour avoir une histoire qui ce tien et que les gens aimes lire c'est de faire patienter les moments le plus possible jusqu'à ce que ce sois insoutenable! Merci pour tas review!

* * *

Sur ce tout le monde bonne lecture!

-« Jackson m'a envoyé un texto hier.»

Je vois aussitôt dans ses yeux qu'elle n'apprécie pas ma révélation.

-« Il te voulait quoi?»

-« Mmmmh pas grand chose...»

-« Mmmh pas grand chose comme il veut savoir la température qu'il fait ici ou mmmh pas grand chose il veut te ravoir à tout prix?»

-«Mmmmh pas grand chose il veut me ravoir à tout prix.»

-« Je me disais aussi. Alors comme ça il vient de se réveiller? Il est un peu tard pour lui malheureusement. Tu es passé à autre choses n'est-ce pas?»

-« J'imagine...»

Elle se relève de sur son drap de plage et abaisse ses lunettes de soleil, puis me regarde comme si j'avais un poulpe à la place du nez.

-« Tu imagines? On imagine pas des sentiments Stiles, On a.»

-« Ouais bon ça va là...Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis là... j'imagine que oui je suis passé à autre chose mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'encore ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier autrement qu'en rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre...»

Elle me regarde et je vois qu'elle cherche profondément quelque chose dans sa tête qu'elle a à me dire. En général quand elle me fait c'est yeux la, cela ne présage rien de bon. J'espère qu'elle ne prend pas au pied de la lettre ce que je viens de lui dire. Oooh seigneur oui elle le prend.

-« Bon alors comme tu as si bien dit, nous allons te trouver quelqu'un qui va te divertir.»

-« Non mais attend Lydia, je rigolais! Prend pas ça au pied de la lettre!»

-« Non, non tu as raison! Quoi de mieux pour se divertir qu'un amour d'été! »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que tes moyens de «Divertissement» soit âpte à passer au conseil du département des loisirs Stilinski inc. »

-« Qui à dit qu'ils allaient passer le test. Moi j'approuve alors le conseil n'a pas son mot à dire!»

-« Mais Lydia...»

-« Stiles, franchement, vois-tu quelque chose ici qui t'empêche d'aller voir les autres? Y a t-il vraiment quelque chose qui t'en empêche?»

-«Mes valeurs? Ma possible agoraphobie momentanée dû au fait de trop rencontrer de gens en même temps? Le fais que je ne sois pas avenant ou peut-être même que je ne trouve personne à mon goût?»

-« Non, sérieusement Stiles il n'y a absolument rien qui t'en empêche et ce n'est pas en te trouvant d'autres troubles mentaux que cela va changer la donne. Trouve toi quelqu'un et souris un peu pour une fois! Pense à toi!»

Même si ça me coûte de le dire, elle a raison. Je pourrais effectivement me trouver une occupation d'été mais qui? Sûrement pas un ami de Lydia...quoi que Scott est assez mignon mais je doute fortement qu'il soit gay. Il y a aussi ce Derek que j'ai vu hier mais comment pourrais-je être son genre et encore là, rien n'est sur qu'il soit gay. Je soupire avant de me recoucher sur la plage. La tâche va s'avérer être dure.

Nous sommes rester sur la plage toute la matinée. Vers midi nous décidons d'aller manger au Ka Pua là où justement Alison travaille. Une fois attablé je regarde le menu tandis que notre groupe discute vivement ensemble.

-« les vagues étaient comment?»

-« Ça allait, les vagues sont moins grosses en été mais ont s'est bien amusés!»

-« Haha tu as bien raison Scott, au fait vous allez faire quoi cette après midi? J'ai entendu qu'il va y avoir du monde à Jaws on pourrait aller y faire un tour?»

-« Tu en pense quoi Stiles?

Je lève mon regard de mon menu et regarde tour à tour les gens présent à notre table. Jaws? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est...

-« Euh oui...»

-« Parfait alors!»

-« Alors comme ça on va à Jaws sans m'inviter!»

Je regarde Allison qui vient d'arriver calpin à la main prête à nous servir. Scott lui explique notre programme et qu'elle peut bien sûr venir avec nous. Le temps que nous mangeons, elle terminera son heure de travail. Nous commandons et recommençons à discuter. La discution tourne autour de ce fameux Jaws. J'ose demander ce qu'il y a là-bas, dans cet endroit si extraordinaire. Peut-être y a ton tourné le film Jaws*?

-« Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'i Jaws pour qu'autant de gens s'y mobilisent?»

-« Quoi!? Tu ne connais pas Jaws?!»

-« Du calme Isaac. Il est californien tu as oublié? Jaws est un spot à surf ou les vagues sont disons de niveau professionnel. On ne peut pas simplement y aller avec notre planche. Tu dois être accompagné de quelqu'un sur un Jet Ski et porter un gilet de sauvetage. Disons que des amateurs n'y sont pas permis.»

-« C'est le saint-graale des vagues! »

Le saint-graale? Nous recevons nos assiettes quelques minutes plus tard. Les garçons continuèrent de parler de ce fameux spot à surf en lançant des anecdotes ici et là sur comment les vagues sont difficiles. J'ai bien hâte de voir cela. Après avoir terminé, Alison vient nous rejoindre et nous décidons de tous embarquer ensemble. Bien sûr comme nous avons la Jeep ouverte sans porte ni toît je fus donc le chauffeur pour nous rendre à Jaws. Il nous faut approximativement quarante minutes pour s'y rendre si je me fis au dire de Scott. Lydia qui est à mes côté à l'avant commence une discution avec Alison.

-« Tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un à présenter à Stiles au fait Ali?»

Écarlate. Je dirais même Écarlate de la fusion du soleil et du rouge dans le noyaux d'une supernova. Ouais cela décrit bien la couleur qu'a prit mon visage. Décidément, Lydia aime vraiment me faire honte.

-« Pourquoi? Tu veux baiser Stiles?»

Écarlate de la fusion du soleil et d'un noyaux d'une supernova qui aime sentir des pivoines le jour du souvenir! Ouais je ne pourrais pas mieux dire!

-« Euh non...non je ne veux pas ...enfin...baiser.»

-« Haha ne sois pas gêné! Mmmmh vite comme ça, je ne vois pas qui...Ah! mais bien sûr! »

-« Qui? Qui? Dit Ali!»

Je jète un regard à ma copilote me demandant dans quoi suis-je bien tombé. Je peux entendre à l'arrière Scott et Isaac rire. Je vois Alison chuchoter quelque chose à Isaac et celui-ci acquiesce.

-« Mais bordel tu vas parler! Qui!?»

-« Oui oui ça viens, mais je dois être sûr de savoir ce que tu veux car vois-tu la personne que j'ai en tête n'est pas du genre à t'acheter un douzaine de roses. Disons qu'il est plus protecteur et aime être possessif...enfin c'est ce que Danny m'as dit mais en même temps Danny n'est pas une référence vu comment il change de copain.»

-« PARLE!»

-«Oh ça va! Derek Hale.»

Je freine brusquement manquant de nous faire rentrer dedans par une voiture. Un klaxon brusque me ramène à la réalité.

-« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fou!?»

-« Euh désolé j'ai...j'ai cru voir un chien traverser le chemin.»

Je lâche le frein et reprend doucement le chemin. Derek Hale. Serais-ce le Derek de hier? Il y a des tonnes de personnes sur terre qui ce nomme Derek. Ce ne doit certainement pas être lui. Après notre arrêt, j'espérais qu'elle allait changer de sujet mais à mon grand regret non. C'est d'ailleurs ma très chère amie qui ne me rend absolument pas gêné en public qui continue la conversation.

-« Derek Hale? Je le connais?»

-« Euh je ne sais pas. Stiles la vu hier! D'ailleurs il a bien bavé en le regardant.»

-« Mais en même temps, qui ne bavent pas sur Derek!»

Je regarde Isaac par le rétroviseur. Effectivement qui ne baverait pas sur ce corps là... et c'est fesses... Qui peut bien résister? Je me le demande.

-« Bon bah alors, on a qu'à les présenter! »

-« Ça tombe bien! Car il va être à Jaws!»

Ha oui Jaws. J'oubliais presque où nous allons avec toute cette agitation de qui va baiser le pauvre Stiles. Heureusement pour moi, le reste du trajet ce passe bien. Il faut dire que j'ai mis le volume du stéréo au max pour être sûr que personne ne puissent dire un seul mot. J'ai commencé à douter lorsque nous commençons à rouler entre deux champs. Peut-être y a t-il une plage au fond? Puis bam ce fut la fin. Plus aucune route. Nous sommes seul, bon j'exagère un peu, il y a quand même une bonne demi vingtaine de voitures stationnées à la lisière du bois ou nous nous trouvons.

-« On fait le reste à pied mec!»

J'aide Lydia à descendre du véhicule vu que nous somme stationné sur des galets de roche plutôt sales et assez instables. Une fois que nous sommes à terre nous avançons vers la petite forêt devant nous. Nous pouvons entendre les cris des gens déjà sur place. Je profite dû fait que nos trois amis soient plus en avant pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé plutôt dans la voiture avec Lydia.

-« Tu sais Lydz, pas que je ne sois pas d'accord à rencontré des gens mais je ne crois pas que «baiser» soit ce que nous avions convenu plus tôt.»

-« Ouais je sais. Alison y est allée un peu fort. Tu sais, on ne t'oblige à rien et peut-être même que ce Derek va comprendre que c'est possible qu'un garçon de dix-huit ans soit encore puceau! »

Ouais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas conscience que dix-huit ans c'est un peu vieux pour un gars d'être encore puceau mais en même temps il faudrait qu'on ne le soit plus le plus tôt possible.

Nous débuchons finalement sur la côte. Aucune plage, que des galets et des pierres en bas, car oui nous sommes en haut d'une mini falaise d'environ dix mètres. Je regarde au loin et vois quelques jet skis et des gens sur des planches. Il y a effectivement de grosses vagues mais personnes ne les prenait. Je me déplace vers Scott pour y pêcher quelques informations.

-« Hey Scott!»

-« Oui?»

-« Tu pourrais m'aider un peu à comprendre le fonctionnement ici?»

-« Ouais pas de problème! Alors je vais commencer par t'expliquer qui fait quoi et leur spécialité à chacun, ça te va?»

-« Ouais! Tu peux y aller»

-« Le mec en jaune et rouge avec la planche orange c'est Ethan, le frère de Aiden. Il n'est pas reconnu comme un professionnelle, Il n'a pas de sponsor en gros mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire partie des Big Wave Rider. »

Aiden...Haaa cela explique bien des choses...

-« Ensuite en Rose et noir avec la planche blanche c'est Kali. Une des seule fille à être considérée assez âpte pour venir sur Jaws, ensuite en bleu et blanc avec la planche rose c'est Boyd, il est tout nouveau je ne le connaît pas trop, il y a aussi Danny en blanc et jaune, planche turquoise. Il est d'ici un vrai Hawaïen. On a Kira, Brian, Ennis et finalement notre cher Derek Hale en rouge et noir avec la planche Rouge. C'est probablement notre espoirs pour la compétition à venir. Il a été approché par Billabong donc je te laisse imaginer. Il est considéré professionnelle depuis seulement trois mois je crois.»

Donc ce Derek n'est pas seulement séduisant, il est aussi un surfeur professionnelle. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je veux dire comment un jeune californien, qui ne connaît absolument rien en surf et qui va entrer en étude de photographie à l'automne prochain, pourrait bien l'intéresser? Il doit vraiment avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de fricoter avec moi et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Il me semble que je n'aurais pas le choix de le dire à Lydia. Ooooh dommage.

-« Vas-y Derek!»

Je me tourne à ma droite et vois un petit attroupement de jeune fille au poitrine plus que généreuse tenir une pancarte rose où il est écrit en gros -« On est avec toi Derek». Ouais je n'ai vraiment aucune chance.

-« Fait pas attention à elles. Ce n'est que des bimbos trop siliconées»

Je regarde Alison qui est venue ce poser à ma droite. Je ne faisais pas attention à elles, loin de là. Je ne fais que remarquer l'évidence. Je n'ai vraiment aucune chances.

Nous sommes rester presque deux heures avant de devoir partir car une baston entre Alison et les triplettes menaçaient d'éclater. Une fois de retour dans la Jeep, je demande où nous allons.

-« Non mais vous avez vu leurs seins quand elles sautent! On dirait des dirigeables gonflés au stéroïdes!»

-« Tu es juste jalouse.»

-« Mais ça va pas la tête Isaac! Je sais que j'ai de petit seins mais de là à être jalouse, tu pousses loin! »

-« On va où maintenant?»

-« Il fait un peu chaud, ça vous dirait une crème glacée?»

-« Ouais bonne idée!»

Je démarre la voiture et rejoins rapidement la route. Nous nous sommes arrêté à une crèmerie en bord de route. Elle semblait populaire vu le nombre de personnes assit aux tables. Je me commande un cornet à la vanille trempé dans le chocolat. Nous nous installons à une table un peu plus en retrait. Après vingt minutes, nous entendons un bruit de moto au loin. Je regarde comme tout le monde et vois une camaro noir entrée dans le stationnement de la crèmerie. Je vois une jeune asiatique sortir de la voiture suivit de deux jeunes hommes dont Aiden puis le chauffeur. Derek Hale. Je m'écrase le nez contre ma crème glacée, ce qui provoque un rire général. Rire général qui a attiré le regard des quatre nouveaux venus. Les quatre nouveaux qui ont été attirés par le rire s'approchent de nous. Isaac se tourne vers Scott et lui demande si c'est lui qui les as invités.

-« C'est toi qui les a invités?»

-« Non, c'est moi!»

Nous regardons Alison qui vient de parler. Comme si ça révélation m'étonnais! Alors que je m'essuie le nez, le nouveau groupe arrive à notre hauteur. Où suis-je bien tombé!?

-« Hey salut!»

Tout le monde se fait la bise, poignée de main et tout et tout. Il y a seulement moi et Lydia, les nouveaux arrivant, qui ne passent pas par la case bonjour, ça va? oui... Du moins c'est ce que je croyais juste avant de voir ma rouquine sauter dans les bras d'Aiden et saluer l'autre garçon qui n'est pas Derek.

-« Salut toi!»

Je regarde l'asiatique, puis sa main tendue. Je la lui sert, avant de la saluer à mon tour.

-« Euh Salut. »

-« Je suis Kira Yukimura, mais Kira ça va aussi!»

-« Euh moi, c'est.. Stiles Stilinski. »

-« Enchantée!»

-« Alors tu as rencontré notre petite importer Stiles!?»

Je regarde Scott qui vient d'arriver à notre hauteur. Malgré la remarque raciste, le sourire qu'ils se font me soulage. En fait, c'est surtout leurs bouches l'une sur l'autre qui me gène plus que la dite remarque. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'Alison serait plus le genre de Scott mais en même temps je n'ai jamais été chanceux aux jeux de hasard.

Je termine rapidement mon cornet et vais jeter mes déchets. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise, maintenant que je sais le plan de Lydia et Alison. Vont-elles dire tout haut ce que je veux qu'elles disent tout bas? Trop préoccupé par mes pensées, je ne remarque pas les gens devant et par ce fait je bouscule une personne. Heureusement pour moi, elle a réussit à ne pas faire tomber son cornet au sol.

-« Oh seigneur! Je suis désolé!»

-« C'est correcte t'en fais pas»

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur deux iris vert. Une mâchoire carrée où une barbe de quelques jours y crèche, un nez droit et de mince lèvre. Je viens de bousculer Derek``Dieu`` Hale.


	5. Bébé & Bière

******Auteur:**Lee Ha

******Genre:**Romance/Humour/OCC/UA

******Disclamair:**L'histoire est à moi, non les personnages.

* * *

******Musique:**

J'ai fais une playliste des chansons que j'utilise dans cette fanfiction voilà le lien! juste enlever les espaces non les******/**et ajouter le ******point com **car je n'y arrive pas.

8tracks ******POINT COM **/ miaaky / fanfiction-x-aloha

* * *

******Review:**

******Driamar :**

Merci, voilà la suite!

**Yumi-Elfeuw :**

Sans causer plus de dégâts? On parle de Stiles la! Merci pour t'as review!

******Pattenrond1:**

De plus? Haha peut être un pina colada et après et seulement après tout sera parfait!

******Loveyaoi-15 :**

Oh il va évoluer ne t'en fait pas! Ouais il va évoluer... en bien ou en mal ça on sait pas!

******EvilAgel38**

Tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire la! Merci pour t'as review!

******Saki Joliefleur :**

Mais ça fait plaisir pour la playlist! Oui Derek-dieu-Hale..Haha comme il va changer de nom celui-la!

******Sterek-mood :**

Vivement la voilà!

******Erza Robin :**

Merci beaucoup et la voilà!

* * *

******Je voudrais aussi remercier Wendy05 qui a le plaisir de me corriger si je puis dire cela comme ça! Merci encore!**

* * *

Pause. Récapitulons un peu. Moi Stiles Stilinski vient de foncer dans Derek Hale, aka Derek Dieu Hale. Et il vient de me dire que c'est correct? Ouais, je crois que je peux me convertir en prêtre et je n'aurais aucun regret.

-« Ça va mec?»

-« Euh oui, oui désolé.»

Bon je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il doit clairement me prendre pour un pauvre con à rester figé comme ça. Je le plante sur place et retourne rapidement à notre table. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une échappatoire vu qu'il se joint à nous. En même temps, nous partageons la même troupe d'amis. Nous sommes resté là, à discuter principalement de surf. Enfin pas moi vu que je n'y connais absolument rien. Vers dix-sept heure, nous quittons la crèmerie, direction chacun chez sois, question de dîner convenablement. Juste avant de partir, Lydia et moi nous faisions inviter à un feu chez le mec que je ne me souviens pas de son prénom. Après avoir laissé tout le monde au restaurant où Alison travaille, nous repartons vers la Villa Martin, Lydia et moi.

Après avoir dîné, je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Il n'est que dix-neuf heure trente et je suis déjà épuisé. Naturellement, je m'endors. C'est la voix de Lydia qui me réveille deux heures plus tard.

-« Stiles...Stiles...»

-« Mmnh...»

-« Si tu es trop fatigué, tu peux rester ici tu sais? De toute façon Danny habite à quelques maisons d'ici. Le feu est sur la même plage que celle de la Villa donc si tu veux nous rejoindre tu sais par où passer d'accord?Sinon j'ai mon téléphone aussi.»

J'accepte avant de retomber dans les vapes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais c'est malheureusement mon portable qui me réveille. J'ai oublié de le foutre sur silencieux. Je l'attrape avant de me faire asperger d'une lumière aveuglante qui me brûle la rétine.

-« Ha putain...Instrument du diable...»

J'attends d'être habitué avant de retourner me sodomiser avec la lumière. Toute cette douleur oculaire n'a servi à rien, car ce n'était qu'un autre texto de mon ex. Il n'arrange vraiment pas son cas en ce moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**22:16 am Samedi 2 Juin 2013 HST-22:00**

**De: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

Tu me manques...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**22:19 Samedi 2 Juin 2013 HST-22:00**

**À: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

Pas moi, alors arrête de me texter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je coupe mon téléphone après lui avoir envoyé ce message. Il ne me lâche vraiment pas. Je soupire. Vingt-deux heure...Lydia doit être au feu, autant la rejoindre. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain personnelle pour y prendre une douche. Je prends un bermuda en jeans foncé dans mon tiroir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc au imprimé de banane noir et blanc. Je prends une sweat à capuchon noir au cas où la température soit trop froide. Je mets rapidement mes tennis en toile noire à mes pieds et prends le chemin de la plage. Rendu en avant de la Villa, je me rend compte que mon amie ne m'a mentionné si la maison de Danny est à droite ou à gauche de la Villa Martin. Je soupire à nouveau, avant de prendre mon téléphone et de l'allumer. Je fais bien attention à ne pas regarder les messages de Jackson et appel ma rouquine. Lorsque cela décroche, j'entends un vacarme atroce en arrière fond.

-« Lydia?»

-«Stiles?...Stiles?...attends un peu!...»

Je fais comme elle me dit et attend. Elle a dû s'éloigner du bruit pour pouvoir me parler sans devoir crier dans son téléphone.

-« Stiles? Ça va, t'es la?»

-« Oui, je voudrais savoir où ce situe exactement la maison de Danny par rapport à la Villa.»

-« Ha, tu comptes venir?»

-« Oui, ça pose problème?»

-« Non, non du tout! Mais il y a un petit problème...nous sommes plus chez Danny.»

-« Oh...je vois. Vous êtes où? »

-« Attends un peu Stiles.»

Je garde le téléphone sur mon oreille essayant d'écouter ce qui ce trame à côté de Lydia. Malheureusement, elle a dû couvrir le micro avec sa main car aucun bruit ne parvient à mes oreilles.

-« Ok, c'est bon. Alison va venir te chercher! Reste à la Villa.»

-« Euh d'accord.»

-« Je dois y aller, on ce voit là-bas!»

Puis, elle raccroche. C'est étrange. Je veux dire par là que je sens qu'elle prépare quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'est pas par habitude qu'elle raccroche aussi rapidement. Je quitte donc la plage pour aller attendre sur le perron de devant Alison.C'est après une dizaine de minutes d'attente qu'une voiture apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Pourtant ce n'est pas la voiture d'Alison. Je dirais même que c'est très loin de là! À présent, tout est clair. Ma Lydia m'a menti et je me retrouve à avoir comme chauffeur nul autre que Derek Hale.

-« T'es pas très bavard.»

-« Mmmh.»

Je le vois faire un sourire en coin. Il est vraiment très beau. Il me semble être beaucoup plus vieux que nous pourtant. Pas que cela me dérange mais il a des traits vraiment plus mature, une mâchoire bien carrée, un nez droit, une bouche appétissante, des abdominaux à faire baver n'importe qui...Stop!

-« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?»

-« Euh...non, non du tout pourquoi?»

-« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder alors je me demandais...»

-« Oh euh...C'est parce que en fait je...je me disais que tu semblais plus vieux que nous...»

-« Tu trouves que j'ai l'air vieux?»

-« Euh...non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Je veux simplement dire que tu sembles un peu plus vieux que nous... tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans c'est ça que je veux dire.»

-« Hahaha, J'avais compris. J'ai vingt-quatre ans.»

-« Hun...»

Vingt-quatre ans...moins dix-huit ans...six ans. Wooh! Pourquoi je compare nos âge moi. C'est pas comme si je voulais m'assurer que notre écart d'âge ne soit pas trop important. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ensemble dans sa voiture, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je me rend compte que nous ne sommes plus dans le centre ville de Kahului.

-« Au fait...nous allons où?»

-« Chez moi.»

Je m'étouffe instantanément. On, On va vraiment chez lui!?

-« Pourquoi chez toi?»

-« Parce que les gens on décider de venir chez moi.»

-« Mais si les gens sont chez toi...et que toi,tu es ici avec moi...»

-« Ils m'attendent sur le perron.»

-«Oh... J'ai une question.»

-« Ouais vas-y!»

-« Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu me chercher?»

-« Alison me l'a demandé»

-« Ah...Alison, Je suis étrangement pas surpris..»

-« Et ça en valait la peine.»

Débalancement de mon cœur activer. Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que cela valait la peine de venir me chercher? Je ne remarque même pas que nous nous sommes arrêté.

« Q-Quoi?»

-« Je t'ai vu me reluquer même si tu dis que c'est parce que tu trouvais que je faisais vieux, je sais pertinemment que c'est pas ça. »

Pardon. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris!? Ce mec est totalement barge ou quoi!? Moi le reluquer? Non mais ça va pas bien dans ça tête! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que chaque hommes que je croise me fait lever la queue! Il a dû culot de me dire ça lui!

-« Quoi?»

-« T'en fait pas Stiles, tu finiras peut être dans mon lit, enfin si je me décide à jouer le pédo.»

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir de sa voiture. Mais je rêve! Vous avez vu comment ce connard me prend de haut! Si il croit m'avoir il peut aller pisser contre le vent! Dans ces rêves! Je sors de la voiture plus enragé que jamais. Je le rejoins à vive allure. Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

-« Si tu crois une seule minute que je veux être dans ton lit, tu te met le doigt profond dans ton œil!»

Il me regarde, mais pas du regard que j'ai imaginé. C'est plus le regard de quelqu'un qui vient d'accepter un défi. Il se penche à quelques centimètres de mon visage, toujours accompagné de ce sourire collé aux lèvres.

-« Tu paries?»

-« Je...Je n'ai pas besoin de parier! Je le sais.»

-« C'est ce que nous verrons bébé.»

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Mon visage crie clairement mon état plus qu'offusqué par ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je crie au scandale! Est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler bébé!? Il se prend pour Patrick Swayze***** ou quoi?

-« Stiles!»

Je vois Lydia arriver à ma hauteur. Elle a dû voir ce qui vient de ce passer car elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me tourne vers elle, toujours bien remonter contre ce Derek–Connard–Hale.

-« C'était chaud entre vous dit donc!»

-« Tu ne pourrais pas mieux dire...»

Je la laisse en plan et avance vers la maison de cet emmerdeur. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre. Une fois à l'intérieure, je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que ce que j'imaginais. Je ne sais même pas où est la cuisine, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux absolument pas croiser Derek.

-« Hey Stiles! »

Alison vient de me rejoindre accompagner d'Isaac. Je les salue brièvement tout en regardant bien autour de moi, question d'esquiver au cas où le surfeur arrive.

-« Ça va Stiles? Tu cherches quelque chose?»

-« Euh, oui la cuisine j'ai soif.»

-« Ah! Ça tombe bien car nous allons justement à la cuisine! Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre!»

Je leur fais signe d'avance, que je me placerais à la queue de la file. Durant tout le chemin, je fais bien gaffe à ne pas le croiser à aucun moment! Une fois nos breuvages en main, nous sortons de la maison pour s'installer à l'extérieure. Je passe l'environnement au radar, question de me sécuriser. Aucun Derek, je peux enfin relaxer. Plusieurs personnes sont venue s'ajouter à notre petit groupe. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux, mais certain me semble inconnu. Après ma troisième bière, ma vessie commence à me peser.

-« Où sont les toilettes au fait?»

-« En haut de l'escalier, deuxième porte.»

Cette voix. Je regarde mon cauchemar nouvellement arrivé. C'est sûr qu'espérer passer la soirée sans le voir était trop demandé... surtout quand la soirée à lieu justement chez cette personne. Je me lève et pars en direction de la maison. Je trouve rapidement les toilette. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, question de me réveiller un peu. Je reprends ma canette de bière posé sur le comptoir et sors.

Je ne regarde pas trop où je vais et bien entendu, je fonce dans quelqu'un.

-« Oh mon dieu, je suis ...»

Je lève les yeux et bien sûr je tombe sur Derek. Sûr qui d'autre aurais-je pu tomber? Ma chance ne me permettrais pas de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre voyons!

-« Finalement non, je ne suis absolument pas désolé.»

Je regarde le t-shirt de Derek ou quelques goûtes de ma bière s'y sont posées. Sans trop y penser, j'y verse le reste de ma boisson, déçu. Haha bien mérité!

-« Oops désolé.»

Je le regarde avec mon regard le plus hautain que je puisse faire, mais même après ça, son expression ne change pas. Elle reste toujours moqueuse. J'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. Il prend le rebord de son haut et l'enlève complément.

-« Oops...Il est tombé.»

Oh mon dieu. Je ne peux pas retenir ma bouche de s'ouvrir. Il est là, torse nu, devant moi. Ses muscles luisant un peu dû à la bière. Reste droit Stiles. Il ne fait que ce jouer de toi. J'avale difficilement. Il commence à me contourner, mais avant d'avoir terminé son mouvement, il se penche pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-« Ferme la bouche, sinon quelque chose pourrais s'y glisser.»

Et il part. Je retourne aussitôt m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je sers le rebord du comptoir entre mes mains. Ce...Oh...ce...Oh mon dieu, comment il peut me faire autants d'effets. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Je vais devoir me battre. Je vais devoir résister... Je vais surtout devoir devenir hétéro pour pouvoir me contrôler.

**À suivre.**

***** Je fais référence au film Dirty Dancing


	6. Semi Croquant

******Auteur:**Lee Ha

******Genre:**Romance/Humour/OCC/UA

******Disclamair:**L'histoire est à moi, non les personnages.

* * *

******Musique:**

J'ai fais une playliste des chansons que j'utilise dans cette fanfiction voilà le lien! juste enlever les espaces non les******/**et ajouter le ******point com **car je n'y arrive pas.

8tracks ******POINT COM **/ miaaky / fanfiction-x-aloha

* * *

******Review:**

******Yumi-Elfeuw:**

Et bien marrant ça je ne sais pas mais Derek va bien s'amuser ça c'est sur!

******EvilAngel38:**

Qui va craquer! Je me le demande aussi! Merci pour t'as review!

******Pattenrond1:**

Haaa je ne parierais pas sur ça moi! Il peut être très têtu notre petit Stiles!

******Driamar:**

Oui, ça pour lui aller, ça lui va très bien et ça ne fait que commencer!

******Njut-Gadji:**

Gros Poutous? Tu peux m'expliquer je les pas bien compris XD

******Cynthia D.S:**

J'espèrs que ton chapitre préférer va changer après avoir lus le 06!

******Saki Joliefleur:**

Malheureusement il n'a pas de nouveau surnom dans ce chapitre mais je vais me

ratraper promis!

******Sterek-Mood:**

La voilà! Merci pour t'as review!

******LoveYaoi-15:**

Oui tu fais bien de dire compétition! Il y aura un gagnant mais qui?

******Toshinou:**

Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

******Vara74:**

j'apprécie que aime beaucoup ma fanfiction! Voilà la suite!

* * *

******Je voudrais aussi remercier Wendy05 qui a le plaisir de me corriger si je puis dire cela comme ça! Merci encore!**

* * *

Heureusement pour moi le reste de la soirée ce passa super bien. Derek ne m'a pas embêté, même si il est resté torse nue et ne se gênait pas pour passer tout prêt de moi ce connard. Nous sommes repartis, Alison, Lydia et moi. Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Je leurs en veut mais en même temps, comment auraient-elles pues savoir que Derek allait jouer la carte du gros macho avec moi.

Lorsque nous arrivons, je remercie la chauffeuse et rentre rapidement à l'intérieur mais Lydia me rattrape dans les escaliers.

-« Une minute jeune homme! Où crois-tu aller comme ça?»

-« Dans ma chambre?»

-« Non, mauvaise réponse! Tu viens dans la mienne, on doit parler!»

-« Mais de quoi? J'ai envie d'une douche Lydz...»

-« Regarde comment je m'en fou, aller viens.»

Elle me prend la main et me tire à sa suite vers sa chambre. Elle me pousse sur son lit avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je vois très bien dans son jeu. Elle veut me parler de ce qui s'est passé chez l'autre con.

-« Alors!?»

-« Alors quoi?»

-« Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas senti!?»

-« Mais senti quoi?»

-« La tension sexuelle entre toi et Derek! Ca pue le sexe!»

-« Quoi! Mais ça va pas!?»

La tension sexuelle!? Vraiment? Moi avoir une tension sexuelle avec ce monsieur muscle! Il faut vraiment qu'elle aille consulter!

-« Arrête de me mentir! Alors, il embrasse bien? Sûrement vu les lèvres qu'il a!»

-« Quoi!? Mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé! T'es tombé sur la tête!»

-« On vous a vu! En fait non mais on a vu Derek revenir sans son tee-shirt après qu'il nous aie dit d'aller te chercher! Tu lui a arraché!?»

Je me lève. C'en n'est trop pour moi. Comment les gens peuvent croire que j'ai fait quelque chose avec Derek.

-« Je vais me coucher.»

-« Non mais attend.»

Je m'arrête à la porte et me retourne pour regarder mon amie chercher quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle revient ensuite vers moi et me donne, oh seigneur non, et elle me donne un préservatif.

-« Tien, au cas où! Bon Bonne nuit!»

Je me retrouve donc comme un con devant sa porte fermé avec un condom dans les mains. Ouais Génial! Je mets rapidement la capote dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et me dirige vers ma chambre, épuisé.

Une fois douché et confortablement installé dans mon lit, je prends mon portable. Je remarque avoir reçu des textos. Sûrement de Jackson.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**00:48 am Dimanche 3 Juin 2013 HST-00:00**

**De: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

Stiles...réponds moi. Je t'en pris. Je m'en veux tellement.

Ne nous puni pas pour cela...Pas à cause que j'ai

été con.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**1:36 am Dimanche 3 Juin 2013 HST-01:00**

**De: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

Réponds moi...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**02:08 am Dimanche 3 Juin 2013 HST-02:00**

**De: NE PAS RÉPONDRE**

J'ai fais une erreur je m'en rend compte, je m'en fou à

présent de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi.

Je suis gai et alors! J'aime un garçon et alors? Tu es

tout ce qui compte pour moi...réponds moi, j'ai besoin

de savoir que je vis encore en toi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Je reste surpris par ce dernier texto. Ce n'est pas le genre de Jackson. Il n'a jamais été romantique...Je, Non. Tu ne vas pas craquer pour lui Stiles! Il mérite amplement son sort...même si j'ai énuméré tous ses défauts, je dois admettre qu'il est quand même venu chez moi après ses pratiques de cross pour voir comment j'allais, il est venu souvent avec moi à l'hôpital où ma mère était, il était là quand elle est morte sous mes yeux, il était là à l'enterrement alors qu'il avait un match de cross important...Il a souvent été là pour me supporter. Je...je me demande des fois si j'ai bien fais de le quitter mais en même temps si je l'ai fais c'est pour une raison...Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus. Je m'endors peu de temps après ce combat entre ma conscience et mes sentiments.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers les 6 heure. Même si ma nuit fut courte, je me sens gonflé à bloc. Je décide donc d'aller faire un jogging sur la plage. J'avais l'habitude d'en faire un chaque matin à Beacon Hill, mais depuis mon arrivé ici j'ai malheureusement pris l'habitude de l'oublier. Je prends un short de basket rouge dans mon armoire et m'étire avant de partir torse nu sur la plage pour mon jogging. Le soleil commence à ce lever et j'ai le droit à ce magnifique paysage tout en courant.

-« Hey Stiles!»

Je me retourne vers la voix. Je vois Scott arriver à ma hauteur.

-« Hey salut.»

-« Tu cours?»

Nous nous remettons à courir ensemble sur la plage tout en discutant.

-« J'ai l'habitude de courir chez moi, mais je voulais être bien installé ici avant de recommencer.»

-« Oh d'accord.»

Nous faisons quelques mètres dans le silence. J'aime bien Scott. Il est du genre à pas trop poser de question et à être là en cas de doute.

-« Au fait, je voudrais m'excuser pour Alison.»

-« Hein?»

-« Oui, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle planifie avec Lydia mais je voudrais m'excuser pour elle. »

-« Ooh...Tu dois parler du fameux plan qui est d'essayer de me mettre avec Derek.»

-« Ouais celui-la je crois.»

-« Merci, mais je ne crois pas qu'avec tes excuses elle va en démordre. »

-« Effectivement...tu es damné mon pauvre.»

Je ris à sa remarque. Moi damné? On peut bien dire cela comme ça. Nous avons couru jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit bien illuminé par un jolie soleil. Je retourne ensuite à la villa pour prendre une bonne douche. Je croise Lydia à l'extérieur, un café à la main et un magasine dans l'autre.

-« Oh, je croyais que tu dormais encore. Tu es parti courir?»

-« Ouais, j'ai croisé Scott sur la plage d'ailleurs.»

-« Tu vas prendre une douche? J'ai envie de bronzer tôt aujourd'hui!»

-« Comme tout les jours en fait.»

-« Exact!»

Je rentre donc prendre une douche. Excellente d'ailleurs cette douche. Je prends rapidement un short de bain blanc dégradé noir et un grand débardeur gris où une croix noire retournée s'y trouve. Je rejoins mon amie toujours à l'extérieur.

-« Sérieux Stiles. Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que tu sois gai? »

-« Parce que vous êtes trop compliquées vous les femmes. »

-« Aller viens, je vais aller noyer ma peine sous le soleil hawaïen.»

Nous nous installons en avant de la villa. Il y a quelques personnes déjà sur la place. Je retire mon débardeur pour ne pas avoir de démarcation et m'étends sur ma serviette. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de jouer le rôti sur la plage donc au bout d'une demi heure je me relève. Il fait diablement chaud.

-« Je vais aller faire trempette un peu, question de ne pas mourir séché.»

-« D'accord.»

Je me lève donc et me secoue pour retirer le sable de mes vêtements. Je vais rapidement rejoindre l'eau de la mer. J'y reste quelques minutes puis rejoins mon amie sur la plage. Elle est sur son téléphone.

-« C'est qui?»

-« Ali.»

-« Bien sûr que c'est Alison.»

-« Je vais aller faire du shopping avec elle cette après-midi, ça ne te dérange pas?»

-« Non, absolument pas.»

-« Tu pourrais aller traîner avec les garçons si tu veux?»

-« Euh j'avais plutôt pensé aller en ville me promener un peu question de connaître un peu le coin.»

-« Ha d'accord! Tu peux prendre la Jeep, Ali va venir me chercher.»

-« Parfait.»

Nous sommes resté jusqu'au petit déjeuner sur la plage. Nous ne mangeons cependant pas ensemble. Après avoir dégusté le repas que Nini m'a préparé, je me décide de sortir en ville comme prévu. Je prends les clés de la voiture et sors de la villa. Je me stationne à côté des promenades et sors du véhicule. Je reste étonné lorsque je vois un Starbuck. Autant en profiter puisqu'il est là. Je me mets dans la file d'attente et entreprend de répondre à Jackson lorsque je me fais interpeller.

-« Tien tien...»

Oh seigneur, dites moi que c'est un putain de rêve. Qu'il n'est pas derrière moi. Je me retourne même si je sais pertinemment que c'est bien lui. Je soupire avant de me remettre droit dans la file d'attente faisant mine de l'ignorer. Je commande rapidement et étrangement il n'a fait aucune autre allusion. Soulagé, je vais sur la terrasse du Starbuck et m'y assis. Alors que je pensais être débarrassé de lui, je le vois tirer le fauteuil devant moi et s'y asseoir.

-« T'es sérieux là?»

-« Bien sûr.»

-«...D'accord.»

Je prends mon frappuccino d'une main et mon téléphone de l'autre et continue de faire comme si il n'était pas là. Lui et bien...il me fixe. Intensément. Sans arrêt. Je perds patience...

-« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'as pas une vague à surfer? Faut vraiment que tu me fasses chier?»

-« Oooh, le chaton sort ces griffes. J'aime ça.»

Je tique à sa remarque. Il est vraiment sérieux là? Il compte continuer encore longtemps ce petit jeu?

-« Dégage...»

-« Non.»

Je ne vois pas ses yeux sous ses lunettes d'aviateur mais je sais pertinemment qu'il a le même regard qu'a un lion envers une gazelle.

-« Bon comme tu ne veux pas dégager, on va discuter! Aller vas-y, de quoi veux-tu parler?»

Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée de discuter avec lui vu le sourire qu'il fait à ce moment. Je suis vraiment damné.

-« On peut discuter de comment je comptes te faire crier ou encore qu'elle position adopter?Tu aimes quoi?»

Je m'étouffe immédiatement. Vient-il vraiment de dire cela?

-« Qu-quoi?»

-« T'es pas sadomasochiste j'espère?»

-« Quoi?! Non! Mais ça va pas!»

-« Parfait alors, donc chez toi ou chez moi?»

-« Mais je ne vais pas coucher avec toi! T'es malade!

-« Toujours réticent? Tu sais, je suis un bon coup.»

-« Haaa bah alors tu devrais pas avoir de difficulté à te trouver quelqu'un! Parce que moi tu peux oublier! Jamais au grand jamais tu vas me voir dans ton lit.»

-« J'aime les défis bébé, tu es excitant quand tu te fâches.»

-«T'es barge ou quoi? D'accord alors tu vas prendre ta main et tu vas gentiment aller te vider les couilles, car ton sperme te monte un peu trop à la tête.»

Je prends ma boisson et quitte l'établissement totalement enragé. Il a le don ce connard de me pourrir l'existence. Comment il peut être si sur de lui! Non mais sérieusement il croit vraiment qu'il a une chance? Je ne vais certainement pas perdre ma virginité avec un mec comme lui!

Je suis rentré à la villa peu de temps après. Lydia est revenue pour le dîner. Elle m'a montré ses achats, constitué principalement de bikini et vêtements de plage. Nous avons décidé, elle et moi d'être relax ce soir, donc nous sommes assis autour du feu extérieur.

-« J'ai discuté avec Alison et on s'est dit que vendredi prochain on devrait organiser une fête ici? Je voulais avoir ton opinion avant d'accepter.»

-« Ce vendredi?»

-« Ouais! Une fête au bord de la piscine!»

-« Ça me va.»

-« Génial!»

Il ne ce passe pas une semaine ici sans qu'une soirée n'attende pas l'autre. Je souris. Cette île va vraiment me changer de ma vie habituel.

-« Sinon ta journée à toi?»

Je repense aussitôt à mon altercation avec Derek. Je ne vais pas en glisser un mot à Lydia car elle va croire que nous deux c'est bientôt exclusif alors que c'est très loin de cela.

-« Pas grand chose...»

-« Mmmmh d'accord.»

Jeudi arriva bien vite. Nous avons décidé Lydia, Alison et moi de faire les courses la veille de la fête question d'être bien préparé. Nini qui a tenu à nous accompagner s'est joint à nous tandis que nous faisons les rangés du super-marcher.

-« Il nous faut absolument un punch!»

-« Un punch? »

Moi et ma rouquine regardons Alison.

-« En fait, il faudrait faire un thème! »

-« Un thème?»

-« Bien sûr! Une soirée à thème! Ça va rameuter des gens! Ça serait génial!»

-« Et quel thème te vient en tête?»

-« Bah comme c'est une soirée au bord de la piscine et qu'on veut pas trop faire dans le compliquer, pourquoi pas faire ça sous un thème tropical?»

Lydia tourne son regard vers moi, elle doit attendre ma réponse. Je lui dis que cela ne me dérange pas et que je suis partant pour décorer. Nous acceptons donc.

-« Génial! Ça va être une soirée mémorable! Bon allons acheter les décorations!»

Une chance que les parents de Lydia sponsorise l'événement car lorsque le prix des décorations s'affiche sur la caisse, je tombe presque dans les pommes. Nous allons tout porter vers la voiture.

-« Salut vous.»

Ce mec me colle vraiment au cul. Je me relève et regarde Derek.

-« Ah Derek!»

Alison le salut, tandis que moi je l'assassine du regard. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici.

-« Vous planifiez quoi?»

Il regarde nos sacs. J'allais lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires lorsque ma traîtresse d'amie lui annonce notre idée de soirée à thème.

-« Une soirée à thème.»

-« Oui! Ça va être génial! J'allais demander aux garçons de venir nous aider à décorer mais comme tu es là, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le désire bien sûr!»

Il me jette un regard avant d'accepter.

-« Génial! Bon on se retrouve à la villa! Stiles monte avec Derek il n'y a plus de place dans la voiture et je dois aller chercher Isaac!»

-«Mais...»

Je les regarde monter dans la voiture Lydia, Nini et Alison tandis que moi je reste sur le stationnement complètement abandonné. Elles partent toutes en agitant la main.

-« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il reste que nous bébé.»

Je me retourne aussitôt vers lui. Si il croit que je vais monter dans sa voiture, il se trompe! Je lui lance un regard noir avant d'entreprendre de me rendre à pied à la villa.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

-« Ça ne se voit pas? Je retourne à la villa.»

-« À pied?»

-« Oui!»

-« D'accord... mais la villa est de l'autre côté.»

Je m'arrête aussitôt. Je me rends compte bien vite qu'il a raison. Je soupire. Ça va me prendre facilement une heure pour m'y rendre.

-« Fait pas le con Stiles et entre dans la voiture.»

Je déteste devoir dire cela mais il a raison. Lydia va être fâchée et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher sa soirée. Je me dirige donc vers la voiture de Derek mais m'arrête un instant avant d'y entrer.

-« Si tu oses me toucher, je vais te saigner.»

-« j'espère que ce sera avec tes ongles dans mon dos.»

Je m'empourpre aussitôt alors que lui rit bien de me voir comme cela. Il monte dans la camaro et nous quittons le stationnement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet ce qui m'étonna. Nous arrivons à destination et je ne vois pas la voiture d'Alison. Elle ne doit pas être arriver.

-« On dirait que nous sommes seul.»

-« Stop! Je te vois venir à des kilomètres! Tu peux oublier.»

-« Oooh, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te prendre contre la porte.»

Je rage avant de partir vers l'entrée. Comment ce con peut me dire des choses comme ça aussi facilement. Ça doit être parce que je n'y connais rien niveau sexualité que cela m'offusque autant. J'agis vraiment comme une jeune étudiante et cela m'énerve.

Avec Jackson nous ne sommes pas allé très loin, je dirais même que nous avons été sage. La seule fois où nous aurions pu coucher ensemble, nous n'avions rien sous la main. Pas de capote ni de lubrifiant. Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment prêt à faire l'acte, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment exploré ma sexualité. La seule personne qui ma touché intiment, c'était mon ex et nous n'avions pas enlevé nos boxers. Alors quand Derek me fait du rentre dedans, j'ai l'impression de me faire violer... Mais je crois que ce qui me déroute le plus dans tout ça, c'est que ça m'excite. Même si c'est assez direct, je ne peux pas nier que j'aimerais bien planter mes ongles dans son dos, crier son nom quand il me prendrait contre cette foutu porte, l'avoir entre mes cuisses et pouvoir l'embrasser. Seigneur, je fantasme pour ce connard.

-« J'espère que c'est moi qui te fais rougir comme ça.»

Je jette un regard à Derek qui vient d'arriver dans le salon.

-« Non.»

-« Je ne suis pas convaincu...»

Il s'approche de moi, je recule. Il continue. Mon dos frappe le rebord du canapé, je suis pris. Si je m'assis, il me surplombera et je ne veux pas lui donner une chance d'être maître de la situation. Nos corps sont à seulement quelques centimètres. Il fait diablement chaud ici. Je le fixe même si mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus embrouillées par la proximité.

-« Tu n'as qu'a le dire si tu as envie de moi bébé et je te prends ici.»

-« Rêve.»

-« Pour y rêver, ça j'y rêve.»

Reprends toi Stiles! Il use de son charisme pour t'amadouer! Tu es plus fort que ça!

-« Et bien continue d'y rêver. Tu ne m'auras jamais.»

Je prends sur moi et le pousse mais avant que je ne puisse m'éloigner assez, il me prend le bras. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me retourner. Il n'a pas lâché son sourire.

-« Tu vas finir dans mon lit Stiles, ton corps te trahis. »

Il descend son regard sur mon entre jambe, je fais de même et y voit une érection semi croquante de mon pénis. Comment suis-je supposé être crédible maintenant?

**À Suivre.**


End file.
